A New Life
by yournever2young2die
Summary: <html><head></head>Both the Titan War and the Giant War have been finished. So what happens now? Life will continue like normal. Loyalties change. Betrayal happens? And what happen to Percy? Where will he go? One things for sure, everything is about to be turned upside down.</html>
1. Chapter 1 -Betrayed

All of the characters belong to Rick Riodon. As much as I would like to own the characters, I don't.

Percy POV

Moodily I stared out into the shining water. So many people had died in the last couple months. First the Titan War, and then the Giant War. The only people who are still alive out of my friends are Annabeth, Travis, Piper, Jason, Frank, and Hazel. Grover gave his life fighting the giant made to oppose Artemis. Leo actually stayed true to his promise and saved Calypso. Of course then he gave his life to save Jason and Calypso died stalling Gaea. Isn't my life awesome? Conner was killed by the giant born to oppose Hermes. Travis still won't eat, and it's been three months, we have to feed him through a tube. Thalia and Nico gave their lives saving me. Clarisse fought off an army of 300 monsters by herself, but she died of her wounds.

Last week a new camper came to camp. His name was Eli, soon after he was claimed by Hades. He had managed to survive 19 years on his own. For some reason the camp was facinated by him. I don't see why, everyone in the camp managed to do stuff just as hard as he did.

"Percy is a idiot." A voice snorted, " He didn't see you liked him for that long."

"Hah, I know. He doesn't even pay any attention to me anymore. Nothing like you of course." A giggle that I knew very well rang out.

"Annabeth" I whispered. What is going on? Why is Annabeth agreeing with him? Of course I haven't had much time with her, I had to clean up after the Giant War. Whenever I was free, she was busy. And vice versa. Slowly getting up I crept towards the voices. Peeking through the brushes I saw a splotch of blonde hair. Eli and Annabeth were staring into each others eyes.

"I love you Annabeth." Eli whispered. Annabeth smiled at that and she cocked her head to one side.

"I know." She simply replied. "I love you also. I was wrong about Percy, he is kinda a jerk. Taking all the credit for the quests we've gone on, not to mention without out me he wouldn't have survived fighting Kronos. Which he also took all the credit for."

Those words killed me. I was ready to give up everything for Annabeth, and here she is throwing it all away in a heartbeat. Without even realizing it I had stood up and left. Striding back to my cabin so I could leave the new found 'lovers' be. Tears stung my eyes but I brushed the tears away and destroyed all my pictures of her. I wonder if my Dad would help me. Grabbing a drachma I tossed it into the mist that my fountain was causing.

"O Iris goddes of the rainbows accept my offering." An image of Posiden, my father, came up. He glanced at me and started to rant.

"Stop bothering me. I have more important matters then a selfish 17 year old boy to worry about. Go whine to Chiron or bother someone else. If only you could be like Theseus, now he was my favorite son, unlike you." He swiped his hand through the mist and disappered. Pausing for a second I threw in another drachma. My Mom and Paul appeared.

"Percy, I actually need to talk to you right now." My Mom said, " Paul and I were thinking that you don't need to live here anymore? Right? After all, the more you come to vist, the more your half brother and sister are in danger. Perhaps we could arrange places to meet, you can live full time at Camp Half-blood." A baby started to scream in the background.

"Mom! you can't just just." I stuttered with surprise.

"Sorry I have to take care of Mark, thanks for understand. Bye." Sally Jackson said before running off to take o the baby. The image of my old home disappered. What, was this make Percy feel unwanted day?

"PERCY JACKSON!" Yelled Jason storming into my cabin. Literally, there was lightning going off around him.

"Where is my gold coin? This really isn't funny. I need that to fight monsters so give it back." Jason snarled.

"Why would you think I have?" I protested, I never took his gold coin.

"Annabeth said she saw it in here a few hours ago." He stated, his eyes coldly roaming around my room.

"Annabeth hasn't been in here for a couple days." I snapped. Suddenly Jason pushed past me snatching something that was partially hidden behind a picture, It was his gold coin, but I didn't put here. Opening my mouth I turned around to tell him it wasn't me, only he was already gone.

The next day Chiron pulled me aside to say that I was grieving for my lost friends but that didn't mean I had a right to steal other people's weapons. After that talk I paced the camp boundaries. It seemed that I wasn't wanted anywhere. In Camp, I was framed, my girlfriend cheated on me, Frank used my shield, that Tyson made, as a shooting target and destroyed it, Piper and Hazel were angry at me for getting angry at their boyfriends, and my Dad told me I wasn't his favorite son by a long shot. Of course I could go home and leave Camp Half-Blood but my Mom kicked me out since I was too much of a danger to my half-siblings. I feel so loved. In my heart I knew I had to leave. It doesn't matter where I go, my fatal flaw was loyalty to my friends. But I don't have any friends anymore, my only friends are dead now.


	2. Chapter 2 -Chaos

Percy POV

Breathing hard I brushed my long black hair out of my face. I had defeated all of the monster that had attacked me, Riptide hung down to the floor and my shouldars drooped. Tears streamed down my face. Why do I fight? No one cares for me. Not one person has came looking for me after I left. I should just let the monsters win. Maybe Hades will welcome more then anyone else. For 3 years I have hoped that anyone would try to find me. I left clues of my passing. But never did one person coome. This is the end of my life.

"Percy Jackson." A voice thundered from behind me. Jumping from shock I whirled around to find a tall man with a swirling black cape. His eyes were made of every colour in the world, and his cloak had the stars of every universe on it. Underneath the cape was midnight black armour.

"I am Chaos, creater of the universe and the Lord over all. You have lost all will to live. Come with me and I can give you a second chance for life. I can give you a new reason to live. If you join me, you will be the immortal commander of my army." Chaos said softly.

"Why would you want me. After all I'm worthless in everyone's eyes. Nothing I do is good enough." Percy said bitterly.

"Because you have proven yourself. The only people in my are army are the people who where forgotten. The people who were cast aside, never thought of as heroes. Though in truth, they are the people who deserve the titles of heroes. " He thundered. I could either die or find a new reason to live. If I died then I would have to deal with Hades and people trying to call me back from the dead. If I go with Chaos then no one will know where I have gone. Slowly I smiled and my eyes lit up again. Chaos took my smile as a yes and was about to snap his fingers. Then he winced as if remembering something.

"Ah right sorry but I forgot to tell you that you will have to leave behind Riptide, and your Camp-Half Blood necklace, you can't have a new life and still have ties to your old life." Chaos said. I ripped off my necklace and threw it and Riptide on the ground. Chaos was right, anyway they would only remind me of the pain Earth caused me. Chaos snapped his fingers and a balck portal appeared, without a second thought, I stepped into it.

_** 1 Month Later- Earth **_

Annabeth POV

Ms. O'Leary bounded ahead. Maybe she had found a trace of Percy. Chiron sent me on this quest. I can't believe that I have to do this. I don't care about the seaweed brain, but of course, as Chiron said, 'We have to make sure he is alive becuase he his a demi-god. If he is alive then we will have to keep tabs on him to make sure he doesn't go to the bad side'. Yeah yeah I get it. But this quest is taking forever, I've found signs of Percy, but they are all over 1 months old. Not realizing that Ms.O'Leary had stopped I ran into a rurry backside. Staggering around her I came aross a pen and a necklace. Wait a second, that Riptide and Percy's camp beads. Why would he leave his pen behind? Unless... Maybe Percy died?

"Where did Percy go after this? Can you pick up his trail?" I asked Ms. O'Leary, "Find Percy girl, find Percy." But Ms.O'Leary just looked at me mournfully. She gave a half-hearted sniff around then went and sat two metres over from Percy's things. Slowly I stood up and picked up Riptide and the necklace, getting onto Ms. O'Leary we shadow-traveled back to camp.

"My quest is over. I found these in a clearing. Ms. O'Leary couldn't pick up a scent after this. Percy has to de dead." I annonced to the kids at Camp and Chiron. Dismounting I handing Percy's things to Chiron and heading over to where Eli was.


	3. Chapter 3 -Now And Forever More

Percy POV

My mouth hung open in shock. It was beautiful in the void; actually the word beautiful didn't even begin to cover it. We had arrived in front of a massive mansion with many different buildings branching off into every direction. The suns were shining, and yes, I said suns. There were 5 of them hanging in the sky, making a star pattern overtop the mansion. A pleasant breeze ruffled my hair and the sky was a turquoise colour.

"Turn around and see what your new world looks like." Chaos said with a smile in his voice. As I turned around I saw mountains rising into the distance and forests that went on forever. I wished that Grover was here to see this. It was amazing; Earth had nothing compared to this.

"Do you think you made the right choice to come with me? For this is the world you will start a new life as a new person." Chaos spoke quietly.

Slowly looking back to him I smiled.

"Thank you for choosing me Lord Chaos, this is perfect to start a new life." I stated. Now Chaos truly smiled, and when he did the Void came to life even more.

"I hoped that you would say that. And call me Chaos; you don't have to go into formalities with me." Walk with me and we will discuss the true means of your new life.

…...

**It's still Percy's POV, and sometime has lapsed.**

Stopping mid-stride I stared at Chaos to see if he was joking. After all he couldn't be serious.

"You are wondering if you could name me your heir." I stuttered, "But, I'm nobody, I can't be your heir, what about all the other powerful enties out there?"

"Yes, there are many people could be named my heir. However, that doesn't mean that they are the right people. You have proven yourself to me and many others. Think about it for a while I will ask you again later in need be. My mind was going a hundred miles a minute. I could become the prince of the void, commander of the Chaos Armies. I would start again; and nobody would know who I used to be. The more I thought about the more I liked it. Taking a deep breath I stopped and turned to face Chaos.

"I will accept your offer to be your heir." My voice betrayed my nervousness. Chaos nodded then replied

"Then the ceremony will take place tomorrow, will you accept a new name?"

"Yes, I will. Percy Jackson is dead. For he is no longer me." I firmly said.

_**The Next Day**_

**Annabeth's POV**

"From now and forever on you shall be immortal because of all that you have done for us. Rise now as the immortal protectors and councillors of Camp Half-Blood and the Roman Camp." Zeus thundered. Smiling I rose, along with Eli, Travis, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Reyna, Dakota, Jason, Drew, Michael, Katie, Clovis, Nyssa, and Malcolm. Eli and I had been going steady since the news the Percy was dead. It was a relief that I didn't have to worry him anymore. I never realized how much Percy relied on me, until he was gone and everything calmed down for once. All of us had jobs to do now, Frank, Hazel, Dakota and Reyna were, or course, assigned to the Roman Camp. The rest of us were to switch on and off of finding demi-gods and looking after Camp. Lord Dionysius actually chose to stay on at Camp; surprisingly he actually liked it there. Everything is perfect here on Earth now.

**Percy's POV- (this is happening at the same time)**

"Do you accept the responsibilities that come with this position?" Chaos spoke with authority seeping off him.

"Yes, I do, I will always look after any responsibility that comes up, no matter how hard it will be." I said. To me it my voice sounded weak and afraid, hopefully no one else thought that. When Chaos said the formal ceremony would be tomorrow, I didn't realize that half the universe would be here. Every one of the incredibly important people were here, thankfully no from Earth was in viewing distance. No one would know who I am.

"Then I now name you Aionion Prince of the Void and Commander of the Chaos Army. As your name implies, serve all whom are alive and innocent forever more. Take this power as my son and use it well." Chaos said, his eyes twinkled with joy as he pressed two gentle fingers onto my forehead, right above my eye. Closing his eyes he murmured something under his breath. A searing pain erupted though out my body. My eyes flashed and changed colours every millisecond. Though my head ran some of the knowledge of the Void. I felt like screaming but knew I couldn't. I had to stay strong, not let anyone see weakness. After a a couple seconds, which felt a lot like minutes…, it was over. Turning to face those who gathered here I smiled and rose my hand up. Cheers rang out; all over people were shouting in joy. My face was shadowed in darkness so they couldn't see me. I smiled; I will do everything I can to make this universe strong. Any of those who I hate will fall in my path. No one will stop me. I am Lord Prince Aionion, commander of the Chaos Army.

**_Thanks for reading; I should be able to post soon enough. And in warning most of the chapters will be this short, so yeah, see you later :)_**

**_yournever2young2die_**


	4. Chapter 4-Resurrected

**Warning this will be short, thanks for reading my story though.**

**Loper5**

Percy's POV

Ten years had passed since I became Prince Aionion of the Void. Every day I have been training with my Father, Chaos. Tomorrow I will find out my army. At least the special command group, Chaos said there would be 12 people, and that I knew all of them. Joy, just what I wanted.

(The next day, still Percy's POV)

Pacing back and forth in the training room I waited. At exactly 9:00 sharp the doors crashed open and Chaos walked in with the 12 people. They had hoods on so I couldn't see their faces.

"Percy? Is that really you?" A familiar voice yelled. All of them took off their hoods to reveal Silena, Charles Beckendorf, Leo Valdez, Calypso, Thalia Grace, Zoe Nightshade, Nico D'Angleo, Ethan Nakumara, Clarisse La Rue, Conner Stoll, Will Solace, and Luke Castellan. Luke was a lot more hesitant then the others.

"My name is not Percy anymore." I snapped, "My name is Aionion, nothing else." This stumped them for a second before Luke softly said

"That would be nice, to leave my old life behind forever. No one remembers me anymore and I'm ashamed of what I did."

"All of you can leave your lives behind; it is up to you to decide what you will be called from now on. You can keep your name, or, you can find a new name." Chaos said.

"Really?" Leo yelped with happiness, "Then my name will be Inferno" Calypso laughed then said

"Then I will be Moonlight."

"I'll be Blast, get it, since that's how I died!" Beckendorf snorted.

"Well, I love Pegasus so; I guess that could be my name." Silena said thoughtfully.

"I'm Bandit." Conner said deviously.

"Archer" Said Will.

"Crossroad will be my name from now on." Murmured Ethan

"I shall be Night." Spoke Zoe.

"Maybe you should be Starykins since you have a constellation of your own." Suggested Bandit. Night glared at him and snapped

"Hold thy tongue or else I shall shoot you through thy's head."

"Well, since I managed to defeat an army of monsters that was mostly comprised of drakons, by myself, I'll be Drakon." Clarisse smugly stated.

"Hey Nico, what's your name?" Shouted Inferno.

"Dark." Said Nico.

"I'm going to be Alpha" Thalia exclaimed.

"What are you going to be Luke?" Asked Thalia. Luke stopped dead. You could tell that he didn't like being singled out.

"Well I don't really know, all you guys are heroes, I shouldn't really be here. After all I did cause some of your deaths." Luke said morosely.

"Luke Castellan, if you weren't supposed to be here then you would still be dead. All the heroes that I have gathered here earned their spot. That includes you. Since you are hesitating, I will name you myself. Luke, your name is now Iroas." Said Chaos, " You will receive you powers tomorrow. They won't be a lot, but you will be stronger than ever before." And with that Chaos strode out of the room.

"Let's start training." Percy said, "Start by running 100 laps around the room to warm up."

Leo's POV

"Oh man that hurt." I groaned in pain. I was flopped onto the couch in a lounge room. Blast, Dark, Pegasus, Alpha, and Moonlight were with me. Everyone else had done the smart thing and went to bed.

"Percy, I mean Aionion has changed a lot." I commented.

Blast snorted "That's the nice way of putting it." Pegasus shifted then replied

"It must have been hard for, his only true friends being dead. After all his fatal flaw was loyalty to his friends." I guess that made sense, wait his fatal flaw was?

"Don't you mean is fatal flaw is loyalty to his friends?" I asked. Pegasus and Moonlight shared a look.

"His fatal flaw has changed." Moonlight whispered gravely, "If you look far enough into his aura you can see the change. I can't tell what his fatal flaw is now, but it's something darker for sure now."

"We should get to bed before we collapse in exhaustion." Dark suddenly interjected. I nodded, handing the mechanical flower I had made while were talking to Moonlight. With a smile and a kiss she took it and left for bed. The last thing that I remember was how soft the bed was.

**yournever2young2die**

**I'm trying to update whenever I can, I didn't have anything to work on so I could update today :)**


	5. Chapter 5-A Newly Waged War

**As I really don't want to go into the whole list of everything that happened within 10,000 years, I'm just going to say that everyone in the Chaos Army has bonded quite well together. Annabeth still likes Eli. Also I'm going to call them by their nicknames. Just to recap,**  
><strong>Leo-Inferno, Calypso-Moonlight, Clarisse-Drakon, Thalia-Alpha, Nico-Dark, Zoe-Night, Ethan-Crossroad, Silena-Pegasus, Beckendorf-Blast, Luke-Iroas, Conner-Bandit, and Will-Archer.<strong>

**As always the characters and such belong to Rick Riordan.**

**yournever2young2die**

Percy's POV

There is peace once more in the Valixic Galaxy, some idiot person tried to control a Loric stone (something very very dangerous).They kept us fighting there for 50 years.

"Oh man, I'm not going to the Valixic galaxy for several hundred millennia." Groaned Crossroad.

"No kidding. That was by far the hardest fight we've ever had." Said Alpha.

"Least we are home now, hey Iroas; do ya want to come over to my room for a little bit? I think that we have a little 'catching up' to do." Grinned Bandit. Iroas smiled an evil gleam coming into his eye.

"Yes yes, we haven't done any worthy of the Hermes in a long time." Iroas said. Both Iroas and Bandit scurried off, scheming their newest prank.

"We better watch out for a while." Commented Aionion. There was a ferverent nodding as everyone esle agreed.

Annabeth's POV

"Annabeth, come with me right away. You and the other immortal campers are required. There has been a meeting called by Zeus. Something is wrong, and a new war is looming." Chiron said gravely. For 10,000 years life has been great. Then boom another war, I wonder what it's about? Maybe it has to do with someone overthrowing the Gods? Not realizing that we were in Olympus I ran into Eli. He turned and smiled at me. Right then my heart melted.

"You have been called here concerning a new war. However it is like none other, for we must battle the Void. For this, several allies have stepped up. From now on we will work with the Titans, Giants, and Destruction. All of the immortal campers will go with Destruction. He will be giving you all powers, he will also train you." Thundered Zeus. What? Work with Titans and Giants? Has Zeus gone crazy, then again, Chaos is a strong opponent. We might not win if it is only us fighting him. Still, this might not be the right path to take. I'm sure that Athena and my cabin could come up with an alternative.

"Where will we be fighting this war?" I asked.

"In the Void itself, this time, we will take the battle to our enemy." Zeus growled. Looking around it seemed like all the Gods and Goddess were in agreement with him. Nodding we went to stand by Destruction. He murmmed something under his breath and everything went dark.

Still Annabeth's POV

It's been five years from that day and we were ready to launch the war. Destruction had given us all amazing powers. Apparently the powers that he had given us were meant to oppose one of the Chaos' Warriors. Kind of like the giants opposing the Gods. I had to work in a pair because the person we got was too strong, I was paired with Eli, we were meant to oppose Aionion. Whoever that is supposed to be, I mean who has a name like Aionion, which means Eternal by the way. Travis is against Bandit, Piper against Pegasus, Hazel against Dark, Frank against Blast, Reyna against Night, Michael against Archer, Jason against Alpha, Drew against Moonlight, Dakota against Crossroads, Katie against Drakon, Nyssa against Inferno and last Malcolm and Clovis against Iroas.

"Heroes, today is the day that we launch our assault on the Void and Chaos. We will not attack for a couple days, but we will be setting up a camp exactly like Camp Half-Blood in the Void, with the barrier." Spoke Chiron, "Listen to your cabin leaders, Annabeth will lead this war. We will not fail."

"Follow me." I said with authority. Turning around I strode through the portal that Destruction had created. When I could see again, I was shocked. It was beautiful in the Void. Full of nature and life. Unfortunately that also meant full of danger.

"Let's send a couple of scouts to find the best place to set up camp." I ordered, we would win this war, Chaos won't be able to throw anything that would faze me.

_** sorry for that late update, I'll try to get it sooner next time :) yournever2young2die**_


	6. Chapter 6- Acknowledgement

**Leo-Inferno, Calypso-Moonlight, Clarisse-Drakon, Thalia-Alpha, Nico-Dark, Zoe-Night, Ethan-Crossroad, Silena-Pegasus, Beckendorf-Blast, Luke-Iroas, Conner-Bandit, and Will-Archer. Thanks for reading and voting!**

**yournever2young2die**

Percy's POV

"Aionion. Come to the throne room now." Chaos spoke into my mind. Turning on my heel I ran through the empty halls.

I flung the door open and strode through into the room. A couple of the higher deities that were visiting for the week look up startled. Chaos looked up and smiled, though the smile didn't reach his eyes. Instead his eyes were worried and stressed.

"One of the lower guard units reported an enemy camp preparing to attack. I want you and Alpha to scout it out. Make sure that the guard is correct." Chaos said urgently. As soon as he finished talking I was out the door, in my mind I reached out to Alpha and told her to meet me at the front entrance. When I got there she was shifting nervously around.

"Come, we're being attacked." I stated calmly walking past her.

"Wait, WHAT? Who would attack the Void? Are they crazy?" Alpha exploded.

"I don't know who is attacking us because that is our mission right now." I said dryly.

***Time Lapse***

Annabeth's POV

"Put up the forges over here, oh, and the best place for the armoury would be next to that rock." I spoke quickly my mind going one hundred miles an hour.

"Annabeth! The barrier is in place, but I think that someone is coming." Travis said nervously, "I saw something black heading this way. It was too fast to tell if it was a human or not though."

"Doesn't matter, as long as the barriers are in place then we should be just fine." I calmly stated, "Who has guard duty?"

"Uh, Jason I think." Travis replied. I nodded in satisfaction then turned and went to inform Jason of what Travis saw.

Percy's POV

Whoops, I got a little careless there, I think that I was in the open for a second; I hope that no one saw me.

Silently coming to a halt by a clump of trees I waited for Alpha. To most people it would look like I was sleeping, and not paying attention. But really, I was scanning for any noise or sight out of place. A small smile graced my lips as I sensed Thals trying to sneak up on me.

"Alpha what did you find." I ordered.

"Geez, how can you always sense me when I'm here?" Alpha complained. I smirked at her and continued to stare at her until she relented.

"Nothing in the Southern Quarter or by Sixth Moon Peak." She said.

"The only other place you could set up a camp is Half-Point Valley." I said quietly.

"Let's go now, I want to see these intruders." Alpha said eagerly. I only nodded and took off running.

*** Time Lapse***

(still Percy's POV)

I drew in a sharp breath. Turing to Alpha I said in a whisper

"That's Jason? It's those idiots at Camp Half-Blood that are attacking the Void?" She only nodded, then blinked and narrowed her eyes.

"Look at his arm. It's Marked with the sign of Destruction." She rasped.

"We need to tell Chaos now." I hissed. If Destruction was playing a part in this it wouldn't be very good. Not only that, my army might not be able to hold them for very long. Also Father can't fight Destruction because of the Oath he took. This could take a large turn for the worse.

**That's all for today, I'll see about updating in a couple days if I get a chance. Bye**

**yournever2young2die**


	7. Chapter 7- To Be Unveiled

** Thanks for reading, and telling me that the chapter wasn't right... (as always all rights belong to Rick Riordan). Oh yeah, just a recap, Leo-Inferno, Calypso-Moonlight, Clarisse-Drakon, Thalia-Alpha, Nico-Dark, Zoe-Night, Ethan-Crossroad, Silena-Pegasus, Beckendorf-Blast, Luke-Iroas, Conner-Bandit, and Will-Archer. I decided to use their new names, otherwise it just gets confusing as to where and when I use them. If you want I'll put their names at the top so you can look if you get confused. Thanks for reading :)**

**yournever2young2die**

Percy's POV

"Are you sure it's Destruction?" Chaos asked tiredly. I nodded and repiled

"I am sure."

"Very well then." Chaos muttered. He then raised his voice so the entire hall could hear him. The war council had been called awaitiing news of our finds. In attendence were every commander in Chaos' army, and my entire squad.

"As of now, we will be preparing to fight this enemy. The entire army is to be ready for battle at any time. Archer and Night, you two are to escort any visitors out and shut the gates that allow others to leave the Void. It shall not be opened until this matter is solved. Since I cannot take part in the battlefield, Aionion will take my place. Remember he is heir and any command that he gives will be treated like mine." The last part of Chaos thundered out. The clear response came back with a loud

"Yes sir!". And then the council was dissmissed. Everyone filed out, going to get ready. Archer and Night had long left, starting the enormas task of evacuating all the visiters, and there are A LOT of them.  
>The rest of the elite stood before my and waited.<p>

"Bandit and Iroas, I want you two to start some plans to make it as uncomfortable as possible for the intruders. Blast and Inferno can help you if needed. Alpha, Drakon and Moonlight, start a guard post at the exit from Half-point Valley. Chances are that's where they will come from, after all, it's nearly impossible to climb those mountains. Dark, why don't you observe them for a while. You should be able to get past the barrier, just don't let them see you. Crossroad and Pegasus, come with me. We're going to scout out one of the old buildings at Sixth Moon Peak. I think it would be best if we had two bases." I finished my long speech and turned to leave, Pegasus and Crossroad following behind.

Annabeth's POV

Everything is going perfectly. Well, except that Chaos knows we are here, but I expected that. To bad Seaweed Brain wasn't here so she could show him her camp plans. Wait. Why did I think that? I don't care about Percy anymore, now that I have Eli. Anyway, Percy's dead I won't ever see him again. A small thread of saddness wormed it's way in my when I thought that. Eli never really listens to my work, while Percy always did, not that that matters or anything.

"Hey, Annabeth. I have some free time, wanna take a break." Eli's honey coated voice cut through my musings and I jumped in shock before relaxing and grinning.  
>"Of course, I'll be right there." I took one last look out at the valley before jumping down and walking up to him. In my mind, Percy was already forgotten.<p>

**I do have this posted on Wattpad, (a couple more chapters then here) under the username of Loper5, for anyone who wants to see that :) I appreciate reviews and favorites!**

**yournever2young2die**


End file.
